Did You See The Flares?
by 1stBatgirl
Summary: (AOU SPOILERS) After the battle of Sokovia, Wanda has to learn how to live without her brother, with the help of Bucky Barnes aka the Winter Soldier. Wanda is sure that she will never see her brother again...or will she? Meanwhile, an enemy lurks in the shadows, waiting for the right time to strike.
1. Chapter 1

_I dedicate this story to my Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ, and I thank him for all his many blessings._

* * *

 _Did you lose what won't return?_

 _Did you love, but never learn?_

 _The fire's out, but still it burns._

 _And no one cares. There's no one there. - Flares, The Script._

Chapter One

The battle of the Avengers vs. Ultron's droids was heated. Captain America flung his shield and it ricocheted off of several robots before coming back to him. Hawkeye shot three robots through the head with just one arrow and narrowly avoided another robot that was jumping at him.

Hulk was, well, Hulk was smashing like he does best. Black Widow flipped through various robots, stabbing them in the chest as she did. Iron Man paved the way for her, blasting a path through the robots. Thor brought down lightning and electrocuted the robots.

Ultron was trying to lift the town of Sokovia into the sky and drop it onto the continent, sending a shockwave that would destroy several continents, and Wanda Maximoff aka The Scarlet Witch was guarding the trigger.

Her brother Quicksilver/Pietro was using his super speed to get civilians onto the escape boat. He was dashing to and fro when he saw Hawkeye dash into the midst of flying bullets to save a little boy. Then something happened.

The bullets were coming toward Hawkeye and the boy. Pietro didn't hesitate. He knew that he had to save them. Racing forward, he ran in front of them. He felt the bullets pierce his body. It almost felt like slow motion. He screamed loudly inside his head.

Out loud, he choked out: "You didn't see that coming?" Pietro fell to the ground. He could feel the life draining out of him. He sent his sister one last thought.

With that, he closed his eyes and darkness overtook him.

Wanda had just destroyed two of Ultron's droids when she checked Pietro's thoughts to see how he was doing. She felt a sudden wave of determination. Then, she felt something else. Something piercing and painful.

Pietro had just been shot. Not once, but many times. She could sense it. He dropped on the ground and Wanda heard him send her a thought. _I love you, Wanda._

Wanda searched ,but she could not find any life in him. _No….. Pietro!_

She screamed, a loud scream full of grief and devoid of hope. She collapsed to the ground on her knees and a wave of red energy rolled off of her, destroying all of Ultron's droids in the vicinity.

Wanda sobbed thinking of her brother who had always been there for her. Once before, she had thought that her brother was dead, but that hadn't been true. Now he really was dead. She would never again see his blue eyes twinkle when he smiled, or hear his joyful laugh.

He was gone and she would never see him again. He had promised never to leave her, but that was one promise that he couldn't keep. Wanda got to her feet and wiped her eyes. She would have revenge on Ultron for what he had done to Pietro

It didn't take her long to find Ultron. He was lying in a heap on the floor of a train, a hole in the wall from when Hulk had thrown him through it. "Wanda," He said, noticing her staring at him. "If you stay here, you'll die."

Wanda knew that. But she didn't care. Death would be a welcome alternative to the pain she felt.

She kneeled down next to him. "I just did. Do you know how it felt?" Using her telekinesis, she ripped the robot's heart out. "It felt like that."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of Ultron's robots crawl toward the trigger and push the button. Sokovia began to plummet towards the earth.

The wind whipped Wanda's hair into her face, stinging her cheeks, but she didn't move. Didn't react. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. She was going to die. But she didn't care.

If she didn't have her brother, then life wasn't worth living. It was almost peaceful, falling through the air. Wanda laid down and breathed deeply. Her pain would end soon, and she would be reunited with Pietro.

Suddenly, Wanda felt a hand on her arm. She peeled open her eyes and looked up into the face of the Winter Soldier aka Bucky Barnes. _What are you doing here?_

Wanda hadn't realized that she had spoken into his mind with her telepathy until he spoke back to her.

 _I followed you to make sure you and your brother wouldn't get hurt._ Bucky hung his head. _I am sorry about your brother. But we have to leave._

Wanda felt another person coming. _Vision is approaching to help us,_ She told him.

Vision came in through the window and picked up both Bucky and Wanda; then he flew them to safety and took off to help the others.

Wanda collapsed onto the ground. She didn't have the strength to do anything else. Bucky seemed at a loss of what to do. He wasn't used to being around girls, much less girls who were upset.

A single tear made a path through the grime down Wanda's cheek and Bucky's heart clenched. Hearing a voice behind him, he pivoted and immediately stepped back. The Avengers were approaching the place where they were.

Bucky hadn't seen Captain America since he had saved him from drowning. He was a little nervous as to what Captain America's reaction would be. He glanced down at Wanda who was staring into the distance.

Hawkeye examined Wanda for a moment before kneeling down. He tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. "He was a brave kid. He did what he thought was right."

Wanda's lower lip trembled and her eyes welled with tears. "I know," She whispered. "That's my brother. Always doing the right thing. Even if it meant his own life."

"Come on." Clint helped her to her feet. "Let's go home."

Wanda stopped in her tracks. "I don't have a home." She folded her arms around her body as if giving herself a hug.

Clint smiled tenderly. "You will always have a home with the Avengers."

Steve had been staring at Bucky for a long time before he moved slowly closer. "Bucky?"

Bucky nodded once at him, not knowing what else to do.

Thor stepped forward. "We should go."

"You're welcome to come with us, Bucky." Steve offered, hope filling his tone.

Bucky looked at Steve warily and glanced at Wanda. "I suppose I will come." He wanted to make sure Wanda was safe. Right now, she looked like she was on the verge of collapsing again.

They all took various forms of transportation back to Avengers tower. Bucky rode with Wanda, Steve, Clint, and Natasha in their jet. Wanda gazed out the window, not saying a word until just before they landed.

"I want to see him." She said. Everyone's heads swiveled around to look at her. "I want to see Pietro."

Natasha nodded slowly. "Come with me."

Wanda stood and followed her, every step feeling heavier than the last. Natasha pulled back a curtain and ushered her into a room.

Pietro's body lay on a blanket in the middle of the room. His face that had once held his beautiful smile was now pale and lifeless. Several bullet holes covered his body and his blue shirt was stained with blood. Wanda sucked in her breath and turned to Natasha. "May I be alone for a while?"

"Of course." Natasha backed out of the room and let the curtain fall behind her.

Wanda knelt down next to Pietro and took his hand. It was cold. "Pietro?" She clutched his hand to her face, as if trying to warm him up.

"Oh, my brother." Tears came like a waterfall, not ceasing even for a moment. She tried to muffle her sobs in the palm of her hand. "This is all my fault. I- I couldn't save you."

She shook him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can't live without you, Pietro. Please don't make me. Come back." Wanda laid her head on his chest. "I'm scared, Pietro. I'm so scared."

Wanda remembered when she was younger and she would have nightmares. All she had to do was call for Pietro and he was right there, holding her close and reassuring her. Now, she would never again feel his arms around her. Never feel his hand brushing away her tears or hear his comforting words.

Her brother was gone. And she couldn't bring him back. Even worse than that, she hadn't saved him like he had saved her so many times. Wanda wasn't sure she could live with that.

The Avengers all sat quietly, trying not to listen to Wanda's loud sobs and her pleas for Pietro to wake up. Steve cleared his throat several times and coughed. Clint wiped a tear from his eye just before it fell. Even Natasha looked like she was going to cry.

"We're here." Their pilot told them, landing gently on the runway.

Everyone filed out, with Natasha staying behind to get Wanda. She stood outside the curtain and took a deep breath to steel herself against Wanda's pain.

Natasha was a hard trained assassin, who didn't care about barely anyone except a select few. She was trained against feeling weak emotions like sadness or empathy. But listening to Wanda's weeping, she couldn't help but feel sad.

She stepped inside and touched Wanda's shoulder. "We're here."

Wanda nodded and didn't look up. "I will stay in here for tonight."

Natasha didn't argue. She simply agreed and said she would tell the others.

Just before they reached Avengers Tower, Bucky turned back. "I'll stay with Wanda."

Everyone sent each other knowing glances and continued on their way.

Bucky came back onto the jet and laid down on one of the seats. He would watch the entrance and protect Wanda while she was grieving. Not that anything could hurt her here, but he still felt better being cautious _. She shouldn't be alone tonight_.

Wanda finally finished sobbing and fell asleep next to Pietro's body. Her brother's death, however, would not be the worst that would happen to her.

* * *

 _A.N- Welcome, readers, both new and old :D I hope you will all enjoy this story. My other story, Us against the world, came before this, but if you don't read it, you can probably still understand what is going on in this story. Basically, Bucky and Wanda met in a hydra compound and that is how they know each other._

 _If you want to, check out the song Flares by the Script because that's my insp. for this fic. and you should also check out the Wanda/Bucky video: Did You See the Flares?_

 _But first, I just want to make a few things clear._

 _1\. I heavily ship Wanda with Vision. Not just because it was in the comics, but also because they are really cute. In this story, however, she will be with someone else because I think that person is cute with her too._

 _2\. Bruce and Natasha did not happen. Ever, never. Just no. At least, not in this book.(I'm not going to be mad at you if you do like them though)_

 _3\. Some things that happen may be a little different from what happened in the movies. Such as, Bucky being in Age of Ultron lol._

 _Sorry that part with Pietro's death was really sad :( But don't worry, all is not as bad as it seems ;)_

 _If you guys have any questions, please feel free to PM me. Please review, everyone. I love, love reviews :D Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Did you find it hard to breathe?_

 _Did you cry so much that you could barely see?_

 _In the darkness all alone, and no one cares._

 _There's no one there._

Chapter Two

 _A giant gun came out of the ground and shot at Pietro. He fell to the ground, blood pouring from a hole in his side. The man holding the gun laughed, a deep horrible sound that made Wanda's skin crawl. She tried to get to Pietro, but it was like she was running through quicksand. "Wanda," Pietro groaned. "Help me."_

Wanda sat up suddenly, screaming loudly. Her face was drenched in sweat and she couldn't see because her brown hair was tangled around her head.

She sat for a moment, waiting for Pietro to come and comfort her, but she had forgotten that he would never comfort her again.

Bucky ran in, swinging his gun to and fro wildly. "What? Are you all right?"

Wanda nodded, brushing away her tears. She didn't like other people to see her cry. Bucky just stared at her, wishing he could take away her pain, and not really knowing how to reassure her.

Clint knocked on the wall next to the curtain. "Hey, can I come in?"

"Of course." Wanda cleared her throat and tried to make herself look presentable.

Clint ducked under the curtain. "I thought maybe you could come up to the tower for some breakfast."

Wanda glanced at Pietro's body. She didn't want to leave him, but she didn't want to be rude and refuse to go. "That would be fine." She agreed reluctantly, getting up from her position and stretching.

Bucky walked next to her.

"Wait." Wanda stopped and turned to Bucky. "The last time I saw you, you didn't remember me. How do you remember me now?"

Bucky shrugged. "I had a vague memory of you reading a book to me. Then I remembered who you were. But I don't remember much else about you. Just that I needed to protect you."

"I will help restore all of your memories." Wanda promised.

They walked through the lobby of Avengers Tower, to the elevator and Wanda tried to ignore the looks people sent her way. Clint took her hand, surprising her. He smiled at her.

She half smiled back at him and left her hand in his. Bucky followed along close behind. Wanda halted just outside the elevator. She had only been in an elevator one other time and they made her nervous.

"It's okay," Clint assured her, ushering her inside and pushing the button for the twentieth floor.

Wanda gulped. Twentieth floor? She clutched Clint's hand tighter and squeezed her eyes shut. They made it the right floor and Wanda let out her breath.

Clint took Wanda and Bucky to the kitchen where he seated them on the stools at the counter and then proceeded to make some eggs.

Tony marched into the room in sweatpants and a t shirt. "Jarvis! Where is my morning coffee?!"

Vision had fixed it so that Jarvis' consciousness was restored, and Tony was making up for lost time by shouting out everything he needed.

Tony stopped short when he caught sight of Wanda. "Uh, what is _she_ doing here?" He noticed Bucky and his eyes widened. "And what is he doing here?" He threw his hands in the air. "What is going on?"

Clint held up his spatula. "Calm down, Stark. They're Avengers."

Tony frowned. "Last time I checked, Roboboy was trying to kill us and Sabrina the Teenage Witch over here was trying to twist our minds so we would see our biggest fears. When did they become Avengers?"

"When I decided they were." Clint replied easily, transferring the eggs from the pan to four plates. "Now come sit down and eat."

Bucky scarfed down his eggs so fast he choked several times. Wanda wondered how long it had been since he's last eaten. She poked at her eggs, not really feeling like eating.

Thor burst in and went right to the cabinet, pulling out Lucky Charms cereal and noisily eating it. As soon as he finished, he wiped his mouth and stood. "Captain America wants all of us gathered in the training room. Wear your new outfits."

Then he left as abruptly as he had entered. Wanda blinked several times, before standing and putting her uneaten plate of food on the counter. "I will go get dressed."

She went out the door and down the hall until she found a door with her name on it. She opened the door and half smiled. It looked almost exactly like her old room when she and Pietro had lived with the pickpockets.

The whole room was done in red and black. A red canopy hung above her bed and under her bed was a black and red striped carpet. Wanda took off her shoes and dug her toes into the carpet. It was very soft. Almost like walking on a cloud.

There was a window seat with red pillows and a double window that opened outwards. Wanda smoothed the red comforter on the bed. It felt like silk.

A roomy closet was on the opposite wall. Wanda swung open the closet door to find several outfits, including one that she presumed was the new outfit Thor had been talking about.

It consisted of black pants, a black shirt and a red jacket that came down to her hips. She slipped it on and examined herself in the full length mirror on the wall next to her closet. It fit her well.

Wanda left her room and shut the door behind her. Looking left and right, she wondered which way she was supposed to go.

Suddenly, Captain America stepped out of another room down the hall. He saw Wanda standing there and walked over to her.

Wanda inwardly braced herself for the cold shoulder or at least a little anger like Tony had shown. But instead, she got something very different.

"We haven't really been properly introduced." Steve shook her hand, rather gently for a man with enhanced strength. "I'm Steve Rogers. You can just call me Steve if you want."

"My name is Wanda Maximoff." Wanda responded shyly.

Steve was very handsome. He had the classic American look, with his chiseled features, blue eyes and blondish hair. Very blue eyes, in fact. Much like her brother's.

"Why aren't you angry with me?" Wanda asked curiously, unable to stop herself.

Steve smiled at her. "I know what it's like to volunteer to be experimented on for the sake of your country."

For the first time since arriving at Avengers Tower, Wanda felt like someone understood her.

"Would you like me to show you the way to the training room?" Steve offered. "It's easy to get lost in here."

Wanda smiled gratefully. "That would be nice, thank you."

Steve kept up a steady stream of chatter all the way to the training room. Wanda appreciated that as she didn't have to try to fill the silence herself.

They met Bucky on the way there. Steve still seemed unsure of how to act around Bucky. Wanda decided to help him along.

"Steve was just telling me about his favorite kind of fighting move." Wanda lightly touched Bucky's arm to get his attention. "Didn't you say your favorite move was the kick and flip combo?"

Bucky nodded and began describing exactly what it was. Steve interjected every once in a while, asking a question about this or that. Wanda was proud of herself for getting them to communicate.

When they arrived, Steve left to get Natasha, Bucky retreated into a corner, and Wanda went to line up with the other Avengers.

They didn't really do any training; everyone just sat around a table and talked about what their training would be about. Wanda sat quietly and listened, hoping that maybe someday she would actually feel like an Avenger.

Steve finished their meeting with an encouragement to forget people's past mistakes, because they were now Avengers or something like that.

Wanda was thankful, but she wasn't sure that his speech would do any good.

Just then, the alarms went off loudly and red lights flashed everywhere.

* * *

 _A.N- The reason I uploaded another chapter so fast is because I will be going on vacation Wednesday and I won't be able to update. I should have the next chapter up by Monday or Tuesday since we are returning on Saturday. Thank you for all the reviews I got :D I am really excited for this story. Oh, and just to clarify, if you do like Brutasha I am not going to be mad at you haha Please review more, because, as I said, I really love reviews._

 _Bye, everyone!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Well did you see the flares in the sky?_

 _Were you blinded by the light?_

Chapter Three

At the sound of alarms the Avengers were instantly on alert. Natasha's hand went to the gun on her belt, Tony called his Iron Man suit to him, Steve grabbed his shield, Clint clutched his bow and arrow, and Bruce calmly took a sip of his tea. He didn't want to hulk out just yet.

Wanda wasn't quite sure what to do with herself so she got into a fighting position. Bucky came to stand beside her, almost like he was protecting her.

She saw the glance that Steve threw their way and knew he was curious about what was going on between her and Bucky. Wanda was rather wondering about that herself. Why did Bucky protect her all the time?

Not that Wanda wasn't grateful, because she was. But she had only known him a short time. And she actually didn't know all that much about him.

Before she had more time to think about that more, a breathless agent ran in to report on the outside events. He spoke in muffled tones with Steve, and Wanda watched as Steve's face went from confused to shocked. He glanced in her direction sadly. "I'll tell her." She heard him say.

He approached her slowly as if he was dreading what he would have to say. Wanda waited with baited breath as he came to a stop in front of her. "Your brother…." The words died on his lips and he dropped his head. "Someone stole your brother's body."

Shock coursed through Wanda's veins. She couldn't breathe. The words echoed in her head over and over again. _Someone stole your brother's body._

Who would do such a thing? Wanda reached out with her mind, but she couldn't sense him. She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a soft sob. She covered her mouth, surprised. She wasn't usually one to show her emotions to other people. She preferred to grieve quietly.

Steve shifted his weight and avoided eye contact with her. His discomfort was evident.

Clint walked right up to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "How about you come on back inside?"

Tony stared after Wanda as she turned to go, pity written on his face.

 _That's a first._ Steve thought, a grin coming over his face. Of course, Steve knew that Tony wasn't heartless, but it was still unusual to see pity on Stark's face.

Wanda shoved her emotions to the side, like she had done so many times before, and made her face expressionless. "I think I will go lie down for a while." It took a little bit of assuring Pepper that she would be okay alone, but she was finally able to break away.

She walked silently to her room. As soon as she reached her room and sat on the bed, the floodgates opened and the tears came. She wasn't even really sure why she was crying. Yes, her brother's body was stolen, but he wasn't in there anymore anyway.

Maybe she was crying because it had hit her all over again that he was gone. Wanda cried until she was so exhausted that she fell into a deep sleep.

 _A fire burned brightly in the brick fireplace casting a warm light over the floor. A man stood from his chair in the corner of the room. He was very tall, and he had blue skin. Obviously he was an alien. He wore thick gold armor and had a crown on top of his head._

 _Suddenly he let out a low chuckle. "This is almost too easy." He held up a glowing red gem. "At last, I have it. The Power Stone."_

 _Another man entered the room and bowed. "Lord Thanos. We have done as you asked."_

 _The man, Thanos nodded. "Bring the body in here."_

 _Several men came in, carrying a body between them. The body was clothed in sweatpants and a blue workout shirt._

 _Thanos smirked. "He should be of great use to us."_

Wanda sat up, panting heavily. "Pietro!" She had seen where his body was. Well, a room that it was in. A man named Thanos had taken her brother's body. But what use was a dead body to him? She had to find out. She had to find her brother.

Steve sat at the kitchen table with Natasha and Clint. Clint was the first to break the silence. "Poor kid. She's been through a lot."

Steve nodded, lost in thought. He felt a kinship with Wanda Maximoff. She agreed to be experimented on because she thought the Avengers were a threat and she wanted to protect her country. He could identify with that. Being experimented on for the cause of your country.

And he had lost Bucky just like Wanda lost Pietro. It was different, but not very. Bucky had been like his brother. But now he didn't even know him anymore. Wanda probably knew Bucky better as he was currently.

Steve had secretly been wondering what the story was behind Bucky and Wanda. Bucky had slept outside Wanda's door last night and he would most likely continue to do so.

"How can we help her?" Natasha asked. The assassin didn't know much about comforting people when they were grieving.

A sound made them all turn and look to the doorway where Wanda was standing, a look of determination on her face.

"You can help by assisting me in finding my brother."

* * *

 _A.N- I feel so bad; I am a day late in updating and this chapter is really short. I'm sorry guys :( I will make the next chapter longer. Thank you for all my reviews :D Keep 'em comin' ;) Oh and there is a surprise for all of you in the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

_Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?_

 _Did you? Did you?_

Chapter Four

"What do you mean help find your brother?" Natasha asked. She was seriously questioning Wanda's sanity. "Pietro died a few days ago, remember?" She patted Wanda awkwardly on the shoulder.

Wanda brushed her off. "No, he isn't dead."

Clint, Steve and Natasha exchanged glances. She must be going through shock all over again and had somehow convinced herself that Pietro was still alive.

Wanda sighed. "I can hear what all of you are thinking. I haven't lost my mind." She began pacing rapidly. "I could see that Pietro was in a room somewhere with a man. And the man took Pietro's body on purpose. I don't know why though. We have to find Pietro as soon as possible."

Clint was the first one to speak. "That was a strange dream you had. But you know that it was just a dream right?"

Wanda crossed her arms and huffed. They were patronizing her. "You all know that I am able to see inside people's minds. Sometimes I can use that power to sense where they are. If I have a strong enough bond with the person then I can see them in my dreams too. And it's completely real." She added with a slight frown.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck and coughed. "Are you sure?" He wanted to put all doubt from everyone's minds. And his own.

Wanda nodded. "I am sure."

For the first time in a while, the sparkle had returned to her eyes. Steve didn't want to make the sparkle go away. "Okay. We'll help you."

Wanda smiled. "Thank you. Can you get everyone else and meet me back here in ten minutes?" She didn't wait for an answer. Whirling around, she crashed into something hard and fell backwards onto the floor. Glancing up, she met Bucky's worried blue eyes.

He helped her up off of the floor. "Are you all right?" He felt terrible for hurting her. She felt so delicate compared to him.

She gave him a reassuring nod. "I am fine. I was just going to pack my things." She continued walking to her room and Bucky trailed after her.

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously.

"To find my brother." Wanda didn't offer any more explanation; she just kept on walking. "You can pack your things too if you want." She knew that there was no way that he would stay behind while she left. That gave her a warm feeling inside.

Wait a minute. It occurred to her that Bucky didn't have anything other than the clothes on his back. He had been walking around in his Winter Soldier outfit for days. Maybe Steve would have something that Bucky could borrow. She would have to ask him later.

Wanda reached her room and without invitation, Bucky followed her in and sat on her chair. She didn't mind though. Looking under the bed, she found a blue suitcase and pulled it out, memories hitting her full force.

When they were younger and in the orphanage, the orphanage had given them two suitcases: one red and one blue. Pietro had always insisted on having the blue suitcase. She smiled sadly at the suitcase. "One day soon you can have the blue suitcase again, Pietro."

Bucky noticed a tear sliding down Wanda's cheek. She seemed to have forgotten that he was there. She suddenly lifted her head and brushed off her tears. "I can't save Pietro by sitting here crying." She told herself.

Wanda laid the suitcase on the bed and opened it; then she proceeded to fill it with clothes. "I don't know how long we will be gone so I will just bring most of my things."

It took Bucky a second to realize that she was talking to him. She went on, not expecting him to answer. "I should probably pack my new suit."

She finished packing her things and zipped up her suitcase. "Are you ready?" She asked Bucky.

He gave her a nod and took her suitcase from her. They made their way down the hall and back to the sitting room where they found everyone gathered there.

Wanda quickly explained the situation again. They were obviously hesitant, but agreed to help. Everyone left to pack their things and Wanda plopped down on a chair to wait. Bucky stood behind her chair.

Natasha was the first to come back with her packed bag. "I've had lots of experience packing in a hurry." She explained at their surprised looks.

Clint was right behind her. He entered the room, stuffing a leftover cupcake in his mouth. "What?" He asked, his mouth full. "I was hungry."

Wanda chuckled a little, then immediately felt bad. She couldn't be happy when her brother was somewhere all alone.

Everyone else was soon ready. Tony held up a huge basket. "Pepper packed some food. There's enough to feed a large army in here."

They all piled onto the Quinjet and got comfortable in their seats. It was going to be long ride. As far as Wanda could tell, Pietro was somewhere on the continent of Europe. She could sense that much, but when she tried to see exactly where in Europe he was, she couldn't do it.

Wanda should have been able to find him. She was almost positive that someone was blocking the full effects of her power.

She sat on the end of the bench seat in the back of the Quinjet. Bucky sat next to her, and Steve sat next to him, with Bruce sitting on the end. Tony was sitting up in the front somewhere with Vision. Clint was flying the plane and Natasha was sitting beside him in the passenger seat.

Bucky glanced over at Steve as if he was uncomfortable. Steve smiled at him. It was almost a hopeful smile. Wanda knew that Steve wanted Bucky to regain all of his memories . She didn't blame him. Bucky had been his best friend and now he didn't know how to act around him.

She wondered what Bucky was thinking about. She decided to do something that she had only done with Pietro. With her powers, she entered Bucky's mind. He jumped a little, and turned to look at her.

 _It's okay._ She told him in his mind. _It's just me. Is it okay if I talk to you like this?_

Bucky stared at her for a second and then nodded tentatively.

 _I was just curious if you remembered anything about your past?_

Bucky shook his head no.

 _The mind link is open both ways. You can speak to me too._

Bucky nodded to show her that he understood. _No, I don't remember anything from my past._ He glanced at Steve. _All I know is that I must have been very good friends with him._

Wanda felt sympathy for him. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose everything you've ever known and not even remember what a part of your life had been like. _When all of this is over, I will help you regain your memories._

"What the heck are you two doing?" Tony had come to the back to talk with Bruce and had noticed Bucky and Wanda looking at each other, and making facial expressions, but not saying a word.

At Tony's words, Wanda broke the mind link. "Um.." She wasn't sure how to explain. "Talking."

Tony raised a questioning brow, but before Wanda could explain further, she was thrown out of her chair and onto the floor. She hit the floor pretty hard and her elbow scraped against something sharp.

She held back her cry of pain.

"Sorry!" Clint called back. "Turbulence. There's a storm coming up."

Wanda sat back in her chair, her elbow throbbing.

"You're bleeding." Steve said, pointing to her elbow.

Wanda looked at her elbow and saw blood gathering around a cut. "It's just a small cut."

"Let me see." Steve didn't wait for her permission. He directed her to sit next to him and examined her elbow. "I don't think you cut your elbow on anything rusty. But I'll put some disinfectant on it."

Bruce handed him the first aid kit. "I can do that if you want."

"It's okay." Steve told him. "I was trained a little in first aid." He gently cupped Wanda's elbow and cleared the blood off with a clean towel.

Wanda winced in pain.

"Sorry." Steve continued cleaning her cut and then wrapped a bandage around it. "There. That should keep it from getting infected."

Wanda smiled at him. "Thank you," She said quietly. It had only been a week since she first started living at Avengers tower, but she was actually starting to feel like she was part of the Avengers. It was a nice feeling.

As she sat laid back so she was touching her seat, she accidentally brushed Bucky's hand with her own. Heat shot up her arm, startling her. "Sorry." She whispered.

Steve was watching the whole exchange and one side of his mouth went up in a lopsided grin. He didn't comment; instead he laid his head back on his chair. "Wake me up when we get there."

Bruce and Steve quickly dropped off to sleep while Tony returned to the front. Wanda was too restless to sleep. She rose from her seat and tiptoed to the front. Tony was snoring away in his chair and Vision was looking out the window.

He turned around when he heard her come in. "Were you not tired?" He asked.

"Not really." Wanda shrugged. The truth was, she was too worried about Pietro to sleep. "What about you?"

"I don't need to sleep."

"Oh." Wanda joined him at the window and stared at the clouds they were passing.

"Sometimes people don't notice." Vision said.

"Notice what?" Wanda asked.

"The simple beauty of things. Like storm clouds gathering just before the storm. Or the smell of the earth just after it rains."

Wanda examined his face. His expression was peaceful. He wasn't very much like a robot.

She dropped her gaze to the ground, thinking about Pietro and how he couldn't appreciate the beauty of things, because he was in some room somewhere.

"You are sad." Vision stated, glancing at her. "Because of your brother."

Wanda sighed. "Yes. I'm worried about him."

Vision put his hand on her shoulder. "We will find him."

Wanda sent him a smile. "Thank you."

She walked back to her seat and found Bucky wide awake and staring straight ahead.

"Are you okay?" She asked, touching him gently on the arm. He jumped, not used to human contact.

"I had a nightmare."

"Oh." Maybe it was because Wanda was lonely, maybe it was because she missed her brother, or maybe, maybe she just need a hug; but for whatever reason she sat down next to Bucky and said, "Can you hold me?"

Bucky was obviously shocked as he just stared at her for several moments. He didn't say anything; he merely pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her. Wanda laid her head on his chest and listened to the sound of his heartbeat in her ear like she had done so many times with Pietro.

Wanda was asleep in minutes. Bucky glanced down at her sleeping form. She had fallen asleep easily in his arms. She trusted him. And he had to make sure that he never broke that trust.

* * *

Pietro woke up, gasping for breath. He felt like he had been underwater and just now had gotten a sweet breath of air. He gazed around at his surroundings. He was laying on a carpet in front of a fireplace in a dark room.

"Where am I?" He said aloud.

"If I told you that, I would have to kill you." A deep voice rumbled.

Pietro sat up and looked around until his eyes settled on a man in the corner. A large, purple man.

Pietro was confused. The last thing he remembered was running in front of Hawkeye to save him and a small child from the bullets. He had felt a piercing pain and then everything had gone dark.

"What do you want with me?" He asked. "And why am I not dead? Not that I'm complaining, but last thing I remember I was dead." He slowly got to his feet. "Where's Wanda?"

"It matters not." The man waved his hand. "My name is Thanos and you will be my servant."

Pietro crossed his arms. "Oh, I will, will I?" He tried to run, but Thanos stopped him in his tracks.

"If you don't help me, I will kill your sister." Thanos said it so calmly, like he was inviting someone over for afternoon tea.

"Wanda can take care of herself. And what do you want me to help you with?"

"World domination." Thanos replied.

 _Of course it would be world domination._ Pietro thought. _What else would it be? It couldn't just be helping him get some food like fried ice cream. Which is actually surprisingly good…._

"I refuse to help you." Pietro told him. Wanda would be all right. He could find some way to warn her.

Thanks approached him menacingly. "Then I guess I will have to find another way to persuade you."

* * *

 _A.N- Did you like my surprise? Muhahaha. Things are about to get very interesting. Thank you guys for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are the best! I don't know when I ca. update again, but I'll update as soon as I can. I would have uploaded sooner, but I got caught up watching Agents of Shield. I love that show!_

 _Okay, I should go before I get carried away haha Bye!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Did you see the sparks, feel the hope? You are not alone._

 _Cause someone's out there, sending out flares._

Chapter Five

Wanda opened her eyes and blinked several times. That was the best sleep she had had in a long time. She had felt safe. Protected. She looked up around to find herself wrapped in Bucky's arms. Not wanting to leave, she settled deeper into his arms.

Steve who had been sleeping peacefully, woke up when someone jostled his arm. He glanced to his left and saw Bucky holding Wanda tightly in his arms. They were both sound asleep. _Good old Bucky. Always did get all the ladies._

Chuckling quietly, Steve moved to wake up Bruce. Bruce, in turn, went to get Tony. Soon, Natasha wanted to see what all the fuss was about, so she came back too, followed by Clint, who had put the Quinjet on autopilot.

"Okay, that's kind of cute." Clint said. "Should we wake them up?"

"Let them sleep a little longer." Natasha smiled at the sleeping pair. "They look pretty comfortable." It had been a long time since Natasha had trusted someone enough to let them hold her like that. In fact, the only one who had ever held her like that was- she glanced at Clint and smiled.

Bucky had been awake ever since Steve had woken Bruce up. Since the war, Bucky had been a very light sleeper. He clutched Wanda a little closer to him.

Hearing everyone gather around, he decided he should just pretend to be asleep. So that's what he did. Not that he was upset about having to stay there. He was rather content where he was.

Wanda stirred and her eyes opened. She caught Bucky looking at her and smiled. She sat up. "I'm going to go to the restroom. I'll be right back."

She hurried to the tiny room in the back of the Quinjet and used the facilities. As she stood at the sink washing her hands, she examined her appearance in the mirror. Her long brown hair hung straight down her back and her face was pale. _I hope I'm not getting sick. I look rather pale._

Suddenly, the Quinjet lurched and she was thrown into the mirror. She bounced off of the mirror and back onto the ground. _Ouch. What's going on?_

She made her way to the door. It was challenging because the Quinjet was pitching from side to side. Wanda burst out of the room. "What's happening?"

"We're being attacked." Steve responded, dashing to the window, his shield in hand.

"By what?" Wanda called red energy to her hands.

"We don't know." Steve told her. "I'll be right back." He opened the airlock and jumped out.

Bucky grabbed his gun and came to stand beside Wanda.

"Just concentrate on flying the plane." Wanda heard Natasha say to Clint. "I've got your back."

Wanda thought about how true that was for all of the Avengers. They all had one another's backs. Nobody was going to let anything happen to each other.

Bucky and Wanda crossed the room to the still open airlock. Wanda looked down at the ground, and saw how far away it was. She gulped.

Off in the distance a huge fleet of ships approached the Quinjet. Tony put his Iron Man suit on. "I'll go help Capsicle." He flew out of the jet.

"We should help too." Wanda said. She could levitate both her and Bucky safely down to the ground."When I say jump, jump."

"Okay." Bucky responded without any hesitation.

"Jump!" She launched herself out the door, with Bucky right behind her. Using her powers, she was able to put them on the ground, unharmed.

Bucky nodded at her when she asked if he was okay. She appreciated that he had trusted her enough to jump blindly out of a plane, knowing that she wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"Bruce can defend the Quinjet. Let's help Steve down here." Wanda raced over to where Steve was fighting side by side with Vision and Tony. They were battling a huge army of…..aliens?

Blue aliens covered in armor from head to toe. One of them sent out a bolt of electricity from his hands. Bucky ducked quickly and pulled Wanda down with him just in time. "Thank you." She told him. She hadn't been paying attention.

"Who are they?" Wanda asked no one in particular, throwing one alien into another one, effectively knocking them both out.

"I don't know." Steve replied, bending backwards to avoid a blast of lightning. "All I know is that they attacked us and we have to defend ourselves."

An alien approached Steve and raised its hand to stab him in the back. Before Wanda could yell for Steve to turn around, she saw a bullet fly and hit the alien right between the eyes. Whirling around, her eyes settled on Bucky who was lowering his gun.

Steve made eye contact with Bucky and nodded at him.

Bucky nodded back and went back to fighting the aliens. Wanda smiled to herself and continued fighting.

About ten minutes later, in the heat of battle, Wanda heard Steve yell: "No!"

She ceased fighting and looked to her left where she saw Vision collapsing onto the ground. An alien stood above him, holding up a yellow gem. _The mind stone._ The alien must have ripped it out of Vison's head.

Vision's eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. The alien army began to pull back. Wanda rushed to Vision's side. Not quite sure how to check to see if he was still breathing, Wanda just pressed her ear to his chest.

She started to panic when she didn't hear anything or feel his chest moving up and down. "Vision? Vision, wake up."

Tony and Steve looked on sadly.

Bucky pulled Wanda away from Vision. She turned into his embrace and wrapped her arms around him. "Is he dead?" Her voice was muffled a little as her head was pressed against his chest.

"I don't know."

* * *

 _A.N- Sorry this chapter isn't as long. I've been really busy this week cause school started on Monday(ugh) But anyway, thank you guys for all the reviews! I love reading them :D I will try to update quicker this time._ ❤


	6. Chapter 6

_Did you break, but never mend?_

 _Did it hurt so much you thought it was the end?_

Chapter Six

Pietro laid back on his surprisingly comfortable bed and stared up at the ceiling. He wondered what Wanda was doing and hoped that she was safe. She was probably with the Avengers. They had better be taking good care of her.

He knew at least Hawkeye was. And maybe Steve. They were both good men. Did Wanda know that he was alive? Or did she think him dead? If she thought he was dead, then she would be mourning. Pietro didn't want Wanda to cry over him.

He wished there was some way he could tell her that he was all right. Thanos was blocking most of Wanda's telepathic powers with his power stone, but maybe if Pietro tried hard enough he could send her a message.

With all of his mind, he concentrated on Wanda. He focused on her smile, her soft brown eyes, the way she would scold him gently in her mind just by saying his name, how she would always try to be the responsible one even though he was older by twelve minutes, and most of all, how much she loved him.

These thoughts in his mind, he sent her a message.

Wanda hovered next to Vision's body, her hands pressed to his chest, searching for any signs of life. So far, she hadn't found any. Steve and Clint had attempted several times to pull her away but she refused to leave his side.

Bucky stood silently by her, not trying to pull her away as the others had. It was like he understood that she needed to do this. Needed to feel like she was helping Vision somehow.

He understood her more than anyone else did- except for her brother. She sent him a small smile and one corner of his mouth lifted slightly. That was the biggest smile she had ever gotten out of him.

Turning back to her efforts, Wanda's vision suddenly went dark. Pain shot through her head so intense that she doubled over and groaned.

In her mind, she saw Pietro, laying on a bed and gazing at the ceiling. _Wanda, I'm alive. I'm okay. Someone took me. I don't know where. His name is Thanos. I love you, Wanda. Be brave for me._

Just as fast as it came, the image disappeared, along with the pain.

As soon as Bucky had seen Wanda collapse and clutch her head with her hands, he gathered her up in his arms. "Wanda? Wanda, are you all right?"

A moment later, she released her head and sighed in relief.

Bucky, upon seeing that he still holding her, set her down gently.

"I need to talk to everyone." Wanda said. She started forward, but before she could go very far, Bucky draped her arm around his shoulders.

He was supporting her as she was still a little wobbly, but not treating her like she was weak. Wanda appreciated that. They found everyone on the flight deck.

"I need to speak with you." Wanda began, retracting her arm from Bucky's shoulders. "Pietro sent me a message. I don't know how. He told me that he is all right, and he was taken by a man named Thanos. I think someone was blocking my powers partially, because it physically hurt me to receive the message."

"So that doesn't really help us any." Tony stated, folding his arms across his chest. "We still don't know where he is."

No," Wanda agreed. "We do not." She looked him dead in the eye. "But at least you know for sure that he is alive since you didn't believe me before."

Tony shut his mouth and Steve coughed several times, sounding like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"I did get a semi better reading on where he was." Wanda continued. "He is somewhere in Indonesia. Near the capital, Jakarta, I think."

Clint was already swinging the plane around. "Then we are going completely the wrong way."

Steve and Natasha glanced sideways at Wanda and she realized that somehow she was holding Bucky's hand again. His hand was warm and strong. Secure.

He almost seemed to be getting used to her randomly holding his hand or laying her head on his shoulder.

Bucky had been standing off to the side listening to Wanda describe her vision, when her hand stretched out and grabbed his. At first, his eyes widened as he glanced down at their hands. He was still getting used to human touch. After his surprise wore off, he entwined their hands together.

She didn't seem to notice that they were holding hands until she was done talking, and happened to glance over at him. Immediately, a blush spread over her cheeks, but she didn't move away.

"Do you want me to help you with your memories now?" Wanda asked quietly, moving closer so he could hear her.

Bucky nodded his agreement. Inside, however, he was wary. If she went inside his mind, she would see all of his old memories. And not just his memories, but all the things he had done. The people he had killed, the lives he had ruined.

If she saw inside his mind, she would see the monster that he was. And he didn't want her to see that, because he knew what would happen if she did. She would be scared and run away from him.

Wanda led Bucky into a back room for privacy, noting the way his hand shook slightly and the hesitance written on his face.

She sat down on a box and motioned for him to sit across from her on a storage bin. Wanda waited for him to sit down and then grabbed both of his hands with hers.

It wasn't necessary for her to hold someone's hands to read their minds, but he didn't need to know that.

Entering his mind, she found several memories that were blurry. To help him regain his memories, they had to break the metal barriers his mind had put up. Your memory could never truly be erased, she had discovered. They were just pushed into the back of your mind.

Wanda started with one of the memories he had of her. It was back at the Hydra compound, when he had been shot and she took care of him. She recalled that she had fallen asleep on a chair by the side of his bed, her head resting on the bed next to his arm.

She opened the memory with a little help from Bucky and they both watched it. It was strange seeing the memory from his point of view. Her hair was spread out across the bed every which way and Wanda thought she looked terrible, but according to Bucky, she looked beautiful.

Beautiful? She didn't know that he thought she was beautiful.

Feeling the blush start on her cheeks, Wanda moved to a new memory. In this memory, Bucky was on a helicarrier with….Captain America?

And Bucky was fighting him. The plane was exploding and looked like it was going to fall down any minute.

"You know me." Steve said, getting up from the floor.

"No, I don't!" Bucky yelled, punching Steve's shield. Bucky didn't sound like he believed himself. What did he mean he didn't know Steve?

"You name is James Buchanan Barnes." Steve told him.

Buchanan? Wanda chuckled a little at that. So that was where the nickname Bucky came from.

"I'm not gonna fight you." Steve let his shield drop to the floor. "You're my friend."

Bucky tackled Steve to the floor and began punching him. "You're my mission." Wanda could see as Bucky punched Steve that he didn't want to. He was scared, not knowing what to believe anymore.

Stopping mid punch, Bucky stared at Steve. He couldn't do it. Couldn't end this man's life.

"Then finish it." Steve's face was bloodied from Bucky's repeated punching. "Cause I'm with you till the end of the line."

Bucky's eyes went wide and he didn't move for several seconds. Then, out of nowhere, a beam fell down from the ceiling and broke the platform that Steve and Bucky were on. While Bucky grabbed onto a beam, Steve plunged down into the water and began sinking.

After a moment of hesitation, Bucky jumped after him and pulled him onto the shore.

He had saved him. Bucky had saved Steve even though he had no recollection of him. Wanda brushed away a stray tear. But how did Steve and Bucky know each other in the first place?

Wanda exited out of the memory and went to another one that looked like it was from World War Two. _This should be interesting._

Steve went to find Wanda and Bucky to tell them that they were almost to Indonesia. He found them in the storage room, hands clutched together, foreheads touching, and eyes closed. Were they sleeping? No, it didn't look like it. Maybe Wanda was using her powers or something.

Leaning against the door post, Steve grinned at the sight in front of him. Wanda was good for Bucky. And he was good for her.

* * *

Pietro sat up on his bed. He had heard someone in the other room. Thanos must be coming back from wherever he had been.

Pietro tried to act like he had been reading the book on the nightstand and he greeted Thanos calmly. "I hope you brought food. I'm starving."

Thanos chuckled and ignored Pietro's question. "Will you reconsider being my servant?"

"What kind of question is that?" Pietro scoffed. "No, I won't."

Thanos pulled out a glowing yellow gem from his bag.

"What's that?" Pietro asked. "Wait. That's the stone from Vision's head." How had Thanos gotten that off of Vision's head?

"Yes." Thanos smiled evilly. "It's the mind stone. With it, you can have the ability to control people's minds."

Pietro's eyes widened as Thanos' meaning sank in.

 _Великий._

* * *

 _A.N- Translation of end word: Great_

 _I love all the feedback this story is getting. Thank you all so much! Sometimes, I'm not very confident in my writing abilities, but when I get reviews, it encourages me so much! So thank you all again :D I will update soon._


	7. Chapter 7

_Lose your heart, but don't know when?_

 _And no one cares. There's no one there._

Chapter Seven

Wanda released Bucky's mind and sat back in exhaustion. Using her powers for so long and so intently had taken its toll on her. She felt like she could sleep for a week.

Bucky looked tired too. She had found out so much about him. Who he had been before the war and who he had become through Hydra's brainwashing. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to recover some of the memories from his childhood.

She had sensed how hesitant he was to let her see his memories and now she knew why. He had assassinated many people before. Hydra had tricked him into thinking these people were evil. Most of the people that had been killed were high ranking officials or politicians from different countries.

But all of that didn't change how Wanda felt about Bucky. Pietro had asked her once before if she loved Bucky and she had said she did. That had been a while ago, but Wanda's feelings never changed since then. She only hoped that maybe Bucky felt the same.

"Are you all right?" Wanda asked Bucky, who had not yet moved from his position. Looking through old memories could be a difficult experience.

"Yes, I'm fine." Bucky seemed to be trying to assure himself of that. "It's just hard…remembering some things."

Wanda knew exactly how he felt. Some things were better left in the past. Her mind went back to her allegiance with Hydra and she cringed. Dr. Strucker had convinced her that the Avengers were vile people who killed just for fun.

The footage of the Avengers murdering innocent people he had showed her looked so real, but Wanda knew now that it wasn't. She wished that she had known before who the Avengers really were and what they stood for. They were good people.

"Thank you." Bucky said. The words were strange coming out of his mouth. He could hardly remember the last time he had said them.

A faint smile spread over Wanda's face and brought light to her chocolate brown eyes. The hint of joy in her eyes made Bucky grin.

Wanda's sunny smile widened even more as she saw Bucky give her an actual smile.

"You're welcome." She responded, thinking back to the day she had first met him. She and Pietro had been at an orphanage when Hydra had come looking for recruits. Bucky had been sent to look over the children to see which ones were suitable to be experimented on.

Wanda had only been sixteen at the time. She remembered how sad she had felt for Bucky. He had looked so defeated. They had come a long way since then.

She sighed and dropped her head. She wanted to talk to Pietro so much. They told each other everything. Hopefully, they could rescue him soon. She missed him.

"Do you miss your brother?" Bucky asked. He had been watching as Wanda's face fell and presumed that she was thinking about her brother.

"Yes." Wanda's eyes filled with tears. "We have never been apart for this long. And I don't know what Thanos could be doing right now to him."

Bucky covered Wanda's hands with his own. "Tell me about him."

Wanda smiled and thought back to their childhood. "When we were younger, Pietro would pull pranks at our school and somehow I would always get in trouble with him."

She chuckled softly. "And whenever our mother made something that Pietro didn't like, he would pretend to fall asleep. Our parents saw right through it, but they let him get away with it anyway.

"He's headstrong and stubborn, but I love him for it. He's a quick thinker, which is good because with super speed you have to be. Also, he is very charming with the ladies."

Wanda felt better as she told Bucky different stories about Pietro. She laughed as she remembered all the times he had cheered her up with a funny joke and she smiled sadly as she recalled that he had held her when she was scared and protected her from any boys that even looked her way.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Natasha said from the doorway, a smirk on her face.

Wanda shook her head. "No, you weren't. I was just telling Bucky about Pietro."

"Well, I thought you guys might one to eat with the rest of us. But if you guys just want to stay in here…." Natasha trailed off and waited for their response, already knowing what they would say.

"Oh no, we would love to eat with everyone."Wanda told her. "We'll be there in a minute."

Natasha nodded and walked back out of the room.

Wanda got to her feet and began putting her hair up in a braid. She noticed Bucky watching her, fascinated.

She gave him a questioning glance and he looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry. Your hair is very pretty."

Wanda blushed and self consciously tucked her hair behind her ear. "You think my hair is pretty?"

Bucky nodded. "What are you doing with it?" He had never seen anyone do that with their hair.

"I'm putting it in a braid." Wanda stopped halfway through her braid. "I'll show you how I do it." Unbraiding the already braided portion of her hair, she slowly rebraided her hair.

Bucky reached out and gently touched her hair. "Your hair is soft."

"Thank you."

Bucky stared at her for an almost uncomfortable amount of time.

He was thinking about how pure and beautiful she was and he was so ashamed of what he had done in the past. She was too good for him. Being around her wasn't good. He had to stop getting so close to her.

Wanda tilted her head, trying to read his facial expression. Bucky stopped touching her hair and pulled his hand back. "We should go."

Bucky had seemed kind of abrupt. Wanda wondered if it was something she said.

They followed the sound of voices to the room behind the flight deck. A blanket was spread out in the middle of the floor with an assortment of food and dishes on it.

"Pepper kind of went all out with the food." Tony commented.

"I'm not complaining." Clint took a huge bite out of a burger. "Good thing Thor is in Asgard or he would be eating all the food."

Wanda sat on the ground next to Steve and was rather surprised when Bucky sat on the other side of the blanket. Was he avoiding her?

He didn't make eye contact with her; he just picked up a hot dog and started eating.

Wanda tried to shrug it off and began eating her burger.

"What in the world are you doing?" Clint startled Wanda with his loud question.

"Um, eating a hamburger?" Wanda phrased it as a question, confused as to why he sounded upset.

"Not like that, you aren't." Clint scooted over so he was next to her. He took the burger from her hands. "One thing you have to learn, if you want to hang out with the Avengers, is that you have to eat your burger with ketchup."

Wanda had never tried her burger with ketchup on it. "Is it good?"

"Is it good?" Clint echoed. "You've never lived until you've tried it with ketchup."

Wanda laughed and retrieved her burger that was now smothered in ketchup. She took a big bite, chewed on it for a while for dramatic effect and then swallowed. "It's delicious." She announced.

Clint returned to his seat, satisfied. "Good."

Suddenly, the Quinjet veered sideways and Wanda almost face planted into the bowl of salad. She caught herself and rolled away.

"Another attack?" Clint yelled. "Really?" He raced to the flight deck to steer the jet.

The airlock burst open and wind came rushing in. Several robots flew in. Wanda stood, only to be knocked back on the ground. Glancing up, she saw a blur of blue. _It couldn't be.._

"Pietro?" She called. "Is that you?"

Everyone stared at her in shock just as the blur came to a stop. It was her brother, Pietro.

Wanda jumped to her feet and threw her arms around him. "Pietro!"

He stepped back and looked at her, confused.

"Pietro?" Oh no. Why was there no sign of recognition? Wanda started to panic. "Pietro, it's Wanda. Your sister." She caught sight of a yellow gem on a necklace around Pietro's neck.

"Why do you have Vision's stone around your neck?" Wanda didn't like where this was going. With her powers, she looked inside his mind. It was being kept blank, with only one thought. To kidnap her and take her to-

Before she could read his mind further, he snatched her up in his arms and turned to jump out of the airlock.

The others ceased fighting the robots. "Wanda!" Steve yelled as Pietro launched himself out of the jet, Wanda in his arms.

Everyone raced after them, but to their surprise there was no sign of either Wanda or Pietro. Bucky frantically searched the skies, but it was no use. Wanda was gone.

* * *

 _A.N- lol that was a little abrupt, wasn't it? Oh well, XD Thanks to everyone has reviewed, followed, and favorited. All of your support means a lot to me :D_

 _Sorry there wasn't a lot of action in this chapter. I had a teensy weensy bit of writer's block, but I think it's gone now. Hey, if you guys want to see a really depressing video, look up Wanda and Pietro: Sacrifice on Youtube. It's amazing for anyone who wants to be really sad haha_

 _If you want to see a pretty happy video with them just search Wanda and Pietro: Immortals. The video is only thirty six seconds but it's really good._

 _A song that applies to the first part of this chapter is probably Unconditionally by Katy Perry. You guys should check it out. :)_

 _I usually_ _don't go around listening to Katy Perry XD but I saw this song on a Doctor/Rose video. (It's a Doctor Who thing)_

 _So yeah, that's all. I will update soon._

 _bye, guys!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Well, did you see the flares in the sky?_

 _Were you blinded by the light?_

 _Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?_

 _Did you? Did you?_

Chapter Eight

Wanda had the sensation of being stung by a bee in her calf. She reluctantly opened her eyes and stared right into the eyes of a giant purple man, whom she assumed was Thanos. He had just injected something into her with a needle. Most likely a slow working sedative.

Trying to sit up and finding that she couldn't, Wanda glanced down and saw that she was chained to the bed. Thanos thought that chains could stop her? Maybe Thanos wasn't as smart as she thought. She decided to play along.

"Why am I here?" Wanda asked. Thanos already had Pietro under mind control. Did he need her too? But to what end? Was he trying to take over the world? It frustrated her that she had so many questions.

"You will be like your brother soon." Thanos chuckled. "Completely helpless and under mind control."

Wanda scoffed at that. She was able to resist mind control because of her telepathic powers. But Thanos didn't need to know that little detail. "Why did you kidnap Pietro? And how did you bring him back to life?"

"I used the soul stone of course." At Wanda's confused look, Thanos went on to explain further. "The soul stone has the power to bring back someone's soul from the dead. But your brother wasn't all the way dead anyway."

Wanda tilted her head to the side and examined him. He seemed to be telling the truth. Although, appearances could be deceiving. "But he had been dead too long. How did you bring him back?"

"Actually, he was only dead for about a day before I took him from you." Thanos corrected. "It took some additional help from the Power Stone, but I was able to restart his heart. After I put the Mind Stone around his neck, he was completely under my control."

"But why him?" Wanda asked again. "Why not any of the other Avengers?"

Thanos' smile sent shivers up Wanda's spine.

"Why indeed. I knew that if I kidnapped him then you would follow and be brought into a trap."

"Why did you want me?" Wanda was trying not to let him get to her.

"You are the most powerful Avenger." Thanos replied.

Wanda gulped. The most powerful? Her? Sure, she knew her powers were very strong. But she had no idea how strong. She decided that it was time to escape. Immediately. Using her telekinesis, she broke the handcuffs that were around her wrists.

She had to find her brother and get out of here. Wanda called energy to her hands and blasted Thanos. He flew backwards into the wall. Yanking, the IV out of her arm, Wanda took off running out of the room.

Pietro had to be in one of these rooms. All of a sudden, she was stopped in her tracks. Thanos was holding a red stone. The Power Stone.

Somehow he had brought her to a complete halt. He approached her slowly. "You will never see your brother again, my dear. It is best to accept that now."

 _I will see my brother again._ Wanda said in Thanos' mind. Maybe she could control him. _Which room is he in?_

Thanos blinked several times. "The Power Stone blocks your power." He said smugly.

 _That's it._ With her powers, Wanda bent his arm behind his back until she heard it crack. He cried out in pain and grabbed her.

"I'm putting you somewhere where you can't escape." Thanos' grip was hard and Wanda was losing feeling in her arm.

She couldn't move away because the Power Stone was restricting her from moving.

Thanos shoved her in a room with no windows. "This room stops your powers. When I return, we'll have a little fun." He slammed the door behind him.

Wanda huffed and punched the wall. She immediately regretted doing that as her hand began to ache. Sometimes she forgot that she didn't have super strength.

She began pacing back and forth across the room. There wasn't much space. If she took ten steps, she was on the other side of the room. Where were the Avengers? Were they coming for her? Did they even know where she was?

And where was Pietro? Was he hurt? Wanda collapsed on the ground and scooted over so she was lying against the wall. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. Her powers went kind of crazy when she was feeling stressed.

She was feeling confined in the small room. And her arm hurt. She glanced down at her arm and saw that there was a red hand print on it. Thanos had been holding her arm. He must have a strong grip.

Wanda heard someone moving around in the room next to her. "Hello?" She called. Of course, no one answered. If her powers were working, then she could have read the person's mind.

She sat there for a long time, just listening to the other person. It was nice to know that someone else was here, so she wasn't so alone. After a while, against her will, her eyes began to drift close. She slumped to the ground, sound asleep.

...

Bucky couldn't stop pacing. Wanda was gone. Taken by her brother to this man named Thanos. And no one had any idea where they were. He hated this helpless feeling. He had felt it too many times in the past and he had never wanted to feel it again.

A hand touched his shoulder. Bucky turned around and found Steve looking at him with compassion. "We'll find her." Steve said quietly.

With those words, Bucky felt inexplicably reassured. "Thank you." He said, surprising himself.

If Steve was surprised, he didn't show it. He merely nodded and went to see if the others needed any help.

Bucky stared out the window. He hated that he had pushed Wand away. Yes, he had been afraid that he wasn't good enough for her. But now, she was probably thinking that he didn't even like her anymore. The truth was, he did like her. A lot. Actually, he was pretty sure he loved her.

And he had to get her back so he could tell her.

...

The door opened and slammed into Wanda's foot, jolting her awake. Thanos stood in the doorway, with Pietro next to him. Wanda's heart jumped at the sight of her brother. She had to get that stone from around his neck. Maybe then, he would be back to normal.

Before Wanda could move, Thanos clapped a bracelet on her wrist.

Wanda sighed. "Let me guess. It blocks my powers."

"Let's go." Thanos escorted her to a laboratory and made her sit down in a chair. "I want you to do something for me. And if you do it willingly, I won't have to put you under mind control."

 _How nice of you._ Wanda thought sarcastically. "What would you have me do?" She wasn't going to it anyway, but she had to admit she was curious.

"You are very powerful." Thanos began. "With your powers, you have the ability to completely destroy reality and create a new one."

Shock hit Wanda like a wave of cold water. "A new reality? Is that even possible?"

"With you, it is." Thanos replied. "If you help me build this new reality, you and your brother could be my second in command. We could rule the world together. We could stop wars and bring peace to the world."

"By annihilating it and then rebuilding it?" Wanda laughed humorlessly. "That is the talk of a madman. And I will never ever help you."

"What if I killed your brother?" Thanos stood and walked over to where Pietro was sitting. "I could kill him easily."

Wanda fought to keep her voice from trembling. "He would rather die than have me sacrifice the world to save him." She wasn't sure that she could stand her ground if Thanos ever really did try to kill her brother.

"You'll change your mind eventually." Thanos promised her. "Of this, I assure you."

* * *

 _A.N- I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm really sorry. Life just kind of got in the way. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! I have to go now, but don't worry I will update faster this time._


	9. Chapter 9

_Did you see the sparks, feel the hope? You are not alone._

 _Cause someone's out there, sending out flares._

Chapter Nine

"Yes!" Clint shouted, raising his fist in the air triumphantly. "The tracker that Wanda has on her was just activated."

Natasha quirked an eyebrow. "That seems kind of suspicious. Why did she just activate it now? Why not sooner? We're probably walking right into a trap."

"I know." Clint agreed reluctantly. "But if there's still a chance, we have to take it. We have to save her."

Natasha nodded. "You're right." She wanted to rescue Wanda as much as Clint did. For now, they could throw caution to the wind. And she had gotten rather attached to the kid.

She stepped out to inform the others of their plans.

"Maybe I should go in alone." No one was expecting Bucky to say anything, so when he did, everyone just stared at him.

"Why would you do that?" Natasha questioned. "It would make more sense for us all to-."

"If I go in alone then it will be harder for them to detect me." Bucky interrupted. He didn't want any of his newfound team members to get hurt. He felt responsible for their safety.

"Hey, he's got a point." Tony said.

Bucky blinked, surprised that Tony was actually agreeing with him. "So you think I should go?"

"Only if you maintain communication at all times." Natasha finally said. "And I do mean, at **all** times."

Bucky nodded. "But they might be blocking the communications."

"Then you won't be able to call for backup." Bruce pointed out.

"I'll go with him."

Everyone's heads turned to the right to find Steve standing tall, a determined look on his face. "And don't tell me no." He caught Bucky's glance. "Cause I'm with you till the end of the line."

The corners of Bucky's mouth went up slightly. "I'll go get my guns ready." He pivoted and disappeared into the back room.

Natasha sent Steve a small smile. "I'm going to keep Clint company up front."

Bucky came out of the room with various forms of weaponry tucked in pouches all over his suit. Steve grabbed his shield. "We'll be landing in about thirty minutes." He told Bucky.

Approximately thirty one minutes later Clint landed the Quinjet on an open field. "Make sure you hurry." He glanced up at the sky. It was bright red. "There's a storm brewing."

Bucky and Steve dashed down the jetway and raced to a grove of trees for cover. Clint had landed about a mile from the facility. The Quinjet had been in stealth mode so it was unlikely that any of the guards patrolling the perimeter would have heard it.

The plan was, if Bucky and Steve didn't return in an hour and a half, then the rest of the team would come in. They all hoped it wouldn't come to that though.

A large iron gate stood in front of them. "Think we can get over it?" Bucky asked.

Steve grinned. "Did you have to ask?"

Bucky gave him and answering grin and they continued on until they reached the gate.

They made it to the gate and Steve took out the guards while Bucky watched for signs of anyone else. They sneaked over the gate and dropped soundlessly on the other side.

Bucky noticed a giant gray building in the center of the field.

"I'm guessing that's where they are holding Wanda." Steve said. "Let's go get her."

A fierce wind blew right in their faces, making tears come to their eyes. "The wind's picking up." Steve yelled. "Let's get inside." They covered their faces with their sleeves and hurried to the door. It only took Bucky a minute to disable the alarms and open the door.

They took out the guards that were directly in front of the doors and threw them outside. Suddenly, a shriek pierced the hair. Then: "No! No, don't hurt him!"

"That's Wanda!" Bucky charged down the hallway. Steve shrugged and ran after him.

The sight they found in one of the rooms made them both stop in their tracks. Wanda was holding her head in agony while red magic swirled around the room. Pietro was strapped to a chair and was being burned by a man who looked like….a giant blue grape?

Pietro wasn't even screaming; he just stared blankly ahead while the man, Thanos probably, tortured him.

Wanda was begging for Thanos to stop. "I can't do what you're asking me." She said. "Please don't make me."

She let out another scream and collapsed on the ground her eyes glowing red.

Steve and Bucky snapped out of their trance and raced to them. Bucky cradled Wanda in his arms. "Wanda? Wanda, it's me, Bucky. What's wrong?"

Through her haze of pain, Wanda heard a voice calling to her. Was that Bucky? Did she dare to look? She cracked open one of her eyes and saw Bucky's worried face staring down at her.

She smiled, before grimacing in agony.

"What's happening with you?" Bucky questioned. She was still cradling her head and she breathed like she was in pain.

"Thanos wanted me to use my powers to destroy this reality and create a new one where he was in charge."

Steve sent her a shocked glance. He had no idea she was that powerful. With a nod at Bucky, he raced towards Thanos and punched him right in the jaw. Thanos batted him away and Steve hit the wall with a groan.

"This bracelet blocks my powers but I was using them anyway to try to save Pietro." Wanda told him. "Do you think you could get this off of me?" She held up her hand and showed him the red bracelet encircling her small wrist.

Bucky pulled out his saw. "Hold still."

Wanda nodded and held out her arm, letting out a shuddering breath.

Meanwhile, Steve had gotten back up and was running at Thanos again. He ducked the punch Thanos threw and socked him in the nose.

Thanos howled in pain and grabbed his nose. "You are nothing more than a pest." He held one of his stones. "But you will be less than that soon."

Bucky got the bracelet off of Wanda's wrist, and she got to her feet albeit a little wobbly. She made her way over to where Pietro was strapped down and took the necklace off of him.

He still stared blankly. Wanda knew what she had to do. She concentrated all her energy on the gem and it exploded. Pietro blinked several times. "Wanda?" He asked hoarsely. "Is that really you?"

Wanda smiled and several tears fell from her eyes. "Yes, it's me." She wrapped her arms around Pietro and sighed in contentment. Her brother was here. He smoothed her hair back and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I'll go help Steve." He ran around Thanos and tangled him up in rope. Steve punched him in the face again, and Bucky knocked him out with a solid blow to his head.

"That was too easy." Bucky said.

"I broke one of the stones." Wanda informed him. "And that throws off his power for several minutes. For a while, he was just a regular man. That's how you took him out so easily."

"We have to take him with us and lock him up." Steve told them, hoisting the big man on his shoulder. "I might need a little help."

Everyone rushed to assist him.

"Self destruct sequence initiated." An electronic voice said. "Two minutes and counting."

Steve shook his head. "It's never easy is it?" They hurried out of the room.

"Which way is out?" Pietro asked, examining the maze of hallways. "I uh…do not remember myself." He said sheepishly. "But I'll go check." He zoomed away and reappeared a moment later. "This way."

By now, the building was starting to crumble. Supporting Thanos' weight, everyone raced through the corridors as fast as possible.

They jumped out and ran about ten yards before the whole building exploded. The force of the explosion carried them all several feet until they landed on the hard ground.

Bucky sat up and glanced at Wanda. She was laughing, relieved at having gotten out alive. Her hair was tangled and dirt covered her face, but she had never looked more beautiful.

Well, it was now or never. He went over to where she lay on the ground and helped her to her feet. "Wanda." He whispered, struggling to find the right words. "I…..well…I wanted to tell you that…." He cleared his throat and looked into her warm green eyes. "I love you, Wanda."

Wanda smiled softly. "I love you too."

Bucky moved closer and cupped her cheek with his hand. She covered his hand with hers.

He lowered his head and pressed his lips softly to hers. Wanda let out a tiny gasp of surprise, but then her eyes closed and she put her arms around his neck.

Bucky wrapped his arms around her waist, being careful not to press too hard.

Wanda's head was spinning. She had never been kissed before in her life. This was a completely new sensation to her.

Pietro cleared his throat and Bucky reluctantly pulled away, his lips tingling.

Steve's jaw dropped and he seemed to have trouble speaking.

"We should catch up with the others." Wanda said, leading the way to the Quinjet. A tiny smile rested on her lips. She had her brother back, a new team, and a man who loved her just for being her.

Bucky noticed Wanda's small smile and couldn't help grinning himself. He never thought anyone could love him after all he had done, but Wanda did. It was the kind of love that was so rare that it was almost never seen.

It was unconditional.

* * *

 _A.N- This chapter didn't turn out how I wanted but...oh well. Sorry I took so long to write this chapter, but the kiss scene had to be perfect. I still don't know I am entirely satisfied with it, but I like it well enough so I hope you guys do too :D_

 _I am so so happy that I have all my reviews, they encourage me so much._

 _I regret to inform you all that there is only one chapter left. I should've given you more of a warning, but I kind of forgot. Thank you all so much for your support with this story._

 _Until next time, :D_


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

One Week Later

"So how long have you had a relationship with the Winter Soldier?" Pietro crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's not 'the Winter Soldier.' His name is Bucky." Wanda mimicked his stance. "And I love him."

Pietro stared at her for several moments, not saying anything. Then he grinned. "I know you do. And I also know that he loves you."

Wanda sighed in relief.

"But," Pietro held up a finger. "That doesn't mean that I'm not going to act like a protective older brother."

Wanda smiled and hugged him. "I wouldn't want it any other way. And you're only older by twelve minutes."

"I know." Pietro laughed. "How could I ever forget with you reminding me every ten seconds?"

Wanda stuck out her tongue at him. "Usually, you're the one reminding me."

...

"Bucky, do you want to box with me?" Steve was dripping with sweat, having just come back from sparring with Natasha.

Bucky nodded. "Just let me get my gloves."

As he put his gloves on, he smiled a little. He never thought that he would have a normal life. He still had nightmares, but at least when he woke up, his life wasn't worse than his nightmares.

Hearing a noise near the door, he turned his head just as Wanda entered the room. She caught him staring at her and smiled. Pietro, who had just come in behind her, narrowed his eyes at Bucky.

It might take a little while for Pietro to get used to their relationship.

Wanda slipped her hand in his and gave it three squeezes. That was her secret way of saying I love you. He grinned at her and gave her a quick kiss, which she returned and then smiled sweetly at him.

She was too good for him. But she loved him. His life has been so bleak before he met her.

He recalled one time during World War Two, when he had been trapped in a Hydra base with Steve and they didn't think anyone was coming. Then, they had seen a flare in the sky and had known that help was on the way.

In a way, Wanda was his flare. She had saved him from the person he had become.

"Do you hear a helicopter?" Wanda asked, glancing up at the ceiling.

Suddenly, Tony came storming into the room. "Fury thinks he can just land his helicopter on my roof and _demand_ to see me? He can't demand anything of me." He threw his hands up in the air. "You know what? I'm not even going up there. Forget it."

Bucky exchanged a look with Steve. Things were about to get messy.

"Tony, just go meet him." Pepper told him, patting her red hair into place. "I'm sure it's nothing." She was always the one to calm Tony down when he got upset.

Tony sighed, but agreed. He opened the door that led to the roof, muttering under his breath. Before he could start up the stairs, Fury came down with his cloak billowing behind him, and looking rather angry.

Wanda's eyes widened. She had seen Fury from a distance when he came in the Helicarrier and saved the people of Sokovia. He looked much more intimidating up close. Especially when he was glaring in her direction.

She gulped and backed up until she was standing between Pietro and Bucky. Pietro clasped her hand and she smiled at him gratefully.

"Why would you think that you have the right to make these people Avengers?" Fury bellowed. "They were trying to kill you two months ago. And him." He pointed to Bucky and frowned even harder, although it didn't seem possible that he could frown much more without cracking his face. "He tried to kill me."

"You know he was brainwashed by Hyra." Steve interrupted angrily. "He's not like that anymore.I trust him with my life."

"I'm going to have to take him with me." Fury continued, as if he hadn't heard Steve. "He's too dangerous to keep here. And I might have to take the twins with me too."

By now, all of the other Avengers had come to see what all the commotion was about.

Natasha folded her arms across her chest. "I seem to recall a Russian assassin who became an Avenger."

Wanda knew Natasha was referring to herself. Before Natasha had come under Shield's radar, she had been a Soviet trained killer.

"We don't turn away people in need." Bruce said. He was the most compassionate of all the Avengers, and had already grown attached to the new recruits.

Fury rolled his eyes. "They're coming with me."

"No, we're not." Wanda let go of Pietro's hand and walked over to where Fury stood.

Pietro followed and narrowed his eyes at Fury. "Look. We're staying here. End of story."

Fury looked like he was about to argue, but he stopped when Tony came to stand beside Wanda. "If you take any of them, you have to go through me."

Wanda glanced at him in complete and utter shock. Tony caught her eye and winked.

"And me." Bruce stood beside Pietro.

Natasha, Clint, Steve, and the newly restored Vision stood in front of Wanda, Bucky, and Pietro. "And us." Steve said.

Vision patted Wanda's shoulder comfortingly and she covered his hand with her own. She was glad to have him back.

Fury sighed. "Fine. I'm not about to take on the Avengers. But those three are your responsibility. Understand?"

"They'll be fine with us." Natasha informed him, throwing a smile in Wanda's direction. "After all, they are Avengers."

Looking at all the Avengers standing around them, supporting them, and fighting for them, Pietro and Wanda didn't have any trouble believing that.

* * *

 _A.N- So this is the last chapter of my story :(_

 _I loved taking this journey with all of you. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited my story. It means a lot. You were all very sweet in your reviews._

 _I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it._

 _Goodbye, my darlings!_


End file.
